


Justin's Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: 14-year-old Justin has to have a baby with the help of this three (annoying) older brothers.





	Justin's Story

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretences. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

I settled down on my bed, putting a hand on my abdomen. It was because I was only 14 years old, yet I was almost 6 months pregnant. Believe me, I hadn't intended to get pregnant - it just happened. I suppose you might say it was my fault; at the very least, if I was going to go have sex with someone, we should have at least used a condom, right? Yeah, I suppose so.

To top off this craziness, my dad was insisting that I let my 3 older brothers (Shane, age 22, Alex, age 19, and Jared, age 17) into the delivery room when I give birth. Well, again, this is, in a way, my doing, too, since I couldn't really decide on anyone to invite in myself, and the hospital staff wanted to have you have a family member or friend come in to help you get ready (the baby daddy dumped me when he found out I was pregnant, an I didn't really have any other friends of the type that you could just walk up to and ask, "Hey, wanna watch a baby pop out of my dick?"). It's not that I couldn't stand my brothers or anything like that, but at the same time it's not like I was hugely close with them or anything; in fact, they tended to hassle me a lot when we were together. Heck, we didn't even share bedrooms (our house, besides being a good size, had this weird design that allowed us to each have our own bedroom, albeit small ones, at least compared to the standard bedroom size in many of my friends' houses). At least my dad didn't insist that I invite in my 12-year-old sister, Emily, into the delivery room.

"Justin, come down for dinner," I heard my mom call, and I grumbled a bit. I got up and headed down to the kitchen, settling down into a chair by the table.

"I just heard from Shane," my mom said. "Alex and he will be home in a couple of days." They were both rooming at college together, though that would end soon, since Shane had just graduated. "That means your due date will be here before you know it," my mom continued. There was that, at least. My due date was less than a week after the semester ended for Shane and Alex, and just barely after the school year ended for me and Jared, and honestly, while I wasn't looking forward to having to give birth, I was ready to get this kid out of me.

The day eventually came that Alex and Shane arrived home. They, as usual, enthusiastically came into the house together (as they both went to the same college and traveled to and from there together). They both tasseled my hair when they saw me, which of course I hated. It wasn't always fun being the little brother!

That evening, as I was sitting on the couch, Alex came over and sat down next to me. Even though the four of us brothers had all seen each other naked, it seemed like it was Alex and me who'd seen each other naked the most, at least when we were a lot younger. This was because that, even though there were enough bedrooms to go around for us to each get our own, there were a lot less bathrooms, and so sometimes we'd have to share bathrooms and even the bath/shower (Alex and I used to regularly shower together until he was almost 12 and I was almost 7; it was at that point that everyone's schedule started to be different enough that we could use the bathrooms without conflicting with anyone else's schedule).

Alex gestured towards my abdomen. "How are you?" he asked.

"Ready for this to all be over," I said, putting a hand on my abdomen, which was rather noticeably bulged outward. I was told that, as far as male pregnancies went, this kid was going to be on the bigger side, and I hoped that it didn't get too much bigger before I gave birth (I was told that the baby, despite being on the bigger side, was still a ways away from being so big that it would warrant a C-Section delivery, but still, since that meant it would be coming out of my dick, the smaller, the better!).

"This is a bit of a bummer," Alex said. "You shouldn't have to be going through this at your age."

I shrugged as I glanced over at him; we were all good-sized guys for our ages, and we all liked to work out to boot; it's a part of the reason why doctors decided that I should give birth naturally, even though I was only 14 and that the baby was on the larger size. "Well, we can't change that now," I said.

"Well, we're all here for you," Alex said. "I know that Shane, Jared and I hassle you a lot, but we do love you, and we'll do what we can to help you out."

"I appreciate that," I replied.

A couple of days went by. Early one morning I woke up with some cramping in my abdomen. I rubbed my abdomen before turning on the lamp next to my bed. I tried reading for a while, but my attention wandered. I soon heard a knock on my door, and looked up to see Shane standing there.

"Can't sleep, eh?" he asked, and I shook my head no. He came in and sat down next to me. "Sorry to hear that. This can't be fun," he added, gesturing to my abdomen.

"It's not," I said. I suddenly clutched my abdomen and moaned out as a large cramp wracked through me.

"Justin, are you all right?" Shane asked.

"I...I'm not sure," I gasped out.

Shane watched me for a few moments, concern on his face. "Justin," he finally said, "I think you might be in labor."

"I think you're right," I managed to get out.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He left, and a few minutes later came back in, with Jared trailing behind. "Let's go," Shane said. "Dad and Alex are waiting in the car."

Shane helped me get up. He and Jared watched me wobble on my feet for a few moments before Shane scooped me up and carried me to the car, Jared opening the doors as we went along. We climbed into the car, and my dad started the car, and we headed to the hospital. I laid against Shane, panting and moaning the whole time.

We soon arrived at the hospital, and I was helped inside. We were quickly taken into the delivery room, and we were shown a bench up against a wall, and were told to get me ready. I managed to get my sweat pants off before practically collapsing onto the bench, wearing only my briefs and undershirt. Shane helped me take off my undershirt. As Jared and Alex helped me stand up, Shane pulled off my briefs. I sat back down, now completely naked, as the hospital staff got things ready.

"Well," Jared said as he glanced down at my crotch, "at least Justin's not going to shame us or anything by being small down there."

"Yep," Alex said, "good-sized thing...for a kid."

I blushed a bit and wanted to sack them for having the audacity to sit there and obviously talk about the size of my dick so casually. I wondered where the hospital gown was.

At one point I noticed Shane gesturing towards someone, and Alex and Jared grinning, but didn't think too much of it, since the contractions were coming more frequency. Soon someone came over and told us that they were ready and that they needed to get me onto the delivery table.

My brothers helped me over to the delivery table. Shane helped me up onto it, and I still wondered were the hospital gown was. I figured that at that point, though, it was probably too late to be worrying about it, so I put my feet on the pad things and laid down. As Shane took my right hand in his, a doctor got down by the end of my dick and started giving me directions to push, relax, push, relax.

I followed the directions, letting out "Nnnggghhh!" through clenched teeth whenever I pushed and panted "Uh! Uh! Uh!" whenever I was told to relax. For a while, those (along with the doctor's directions) were the only really noticeable sounds in the delivery room as everyone stared at my dick.

At long last, after what must have been at least 20 minutes, I felt progress deep down, the sensation of something moving slowly towards my crotch. I managed to take a deep breath just before it reached the base of my dick. It still didn't quite prepare me for what happened then, when that mass reached my dick and started going through it. "Aaaahhhh!" I cried out, feeling my dick start to stretch. The baby seemed to be taking its sweet time in moving through my dick, no matter how hard I pushed.

"You're doing good, Justin," the doctor said. "Keep pushing!"

"Aaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Nnnggghhh! Gaaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" was all I could respond with.

I actually felt the end of my dick opening up as as the baby finally started exiting me. After what seemed like far too long, I felt the baby completely exit my dick, and I sagged down as the pressure subsided.

Moments later I heard crying, and the doctor saying, "It's a boy!"

"Gentlemen," I heard Shane say quietly, just loud enough for Alex, Jared, and me to hear, "I think our kid brother just showed us up." He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. "Good job, Justin," he said. "You're one tough guy." Alex and Jared both congratulated me as well.

I laid there and panted for a while, glad for it all to finally be over. After a few minutes, the placenta was pulled out me, and I was soon allowed to hold my son, who I was told weighed in at 3 pounds 3 ounces. Soon we were taken away, the baby to the nursery and me to be cleaned up and then taken to a room for couple of days.

When it came time for me to be released, I was a bit surprised to find that my brothers had all come with my mom to get me and the baby, who I'd decided to name Dallin. While my mom went to sign the paperwork, I took a quick shower. As I went back out into the room I'd stayed in, just before I started getting dressed, a doctor came in and gave me one last checkup. While I started getting dressed afterwards, the doctor told the 4 of us that getting my dick sucked would help it get better soon. I blushed a bit at the fact that the doctor was being so direct around my brothers, even though it was me he was talking to.

After we got home, I put Dallin in his crib, and then looked up when I hear the door closed. I looked up to see Shane in there.

"Alex, Jared, and I decided we'll suck your cock for you if you want, lil' bro," Shane said simply.

"Uh, sure, if you want," I said, not expecting that and not sure what to think of it.

Shane nodded. "I'll start off now, if that's all right with you."

I shrugged. "All right."

Shane had me take off my pants, briefs, shoes, and socks, and sit down on the edge of my bed. My bed was higher than most beds, so when he spread my legs apart he was able to crouch down in front of me without any trouble. He looked at my dick and balls for a moment, then took my dick into his mouth and started sucking. His nose was in my pubic hairs, his hairy chin was pressed against my balls, and his hairy cheeks were brushing against the insides of my thighs. He sucked for 20 minutes before pulling up.

Later, when the 4 of us were together, Alex said, "Oh, by the way, were you wondering what happened to the hospital gown you were supposed to have when you gave birth?" I nodded, and he said, "Well, don't hate us for this, but before you went in the three of us decided to tell the hospital staff you didn't want one."

"Guys!" I said, exasperated. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"Well," Jared said, "we thought it'd be kind of funny if you had to be completely naked while you gave birth. You always did have a bit of a modesty issue."

"Gah!" I said.

"Sorry," Shane said, although he didn't seem too sorry. "Besides, when you think about it, it's not like the thing would have covered up anything of any importance anyway."

I grumbled under my breath, although I knew Shane had a point.

***

The three of them sucked my dick for more than a month before I was able to get an erection (which finally happened when Shane was sucking, which I quietly considered a bit of revenge for his having made me give birth completely naked).


End file.
